In an overlapped multiplexing system, regardless of an Overlapped Time Division Multiplexing (OvTDM, Overlapped Time Division Multiplexing) system, an Overlapped Frequency Division Multiplexing (OvFDM, Overlapped Frequency Division Multiplexing) system, an Overlapped Code Division Multiplexing (OvCDM, Overlapped Code Division Multiplexing) system, an Overlapped Space Division Multiplexing (OvSDM, Overlapped Space Division Multiplexing) system, an Overlapped Hybrid Division Multiplexing (OvHDM, Overlapped Hybrid Division Multiplexing) system, or the like, most multiplexing waveforms used for system modulation are basically subject to a “tailing” phenomenon, that is, in the modulation domain, an amplitude or energy of a multiplexing waveform is relatively low, approaches zero, and changes slowly. Because the energy of the multiplexing waveform in this segment of the modulation domain is relatively low, a very small amount of information can be actually carried in this segment of the modulation domain in a signal transmission process. When a quantity of times of overlapping is the same and multiplexing waveforms in the modulation domain have a same width and length, an actual transmission rate of a multiplexing waveform having “tailing” phenomenon is lower. However, on the other hand, if a multiplexing waveform is subject to “tailing” in the modulation domain, the waveform has a relatively good performance in a corresponding domain of the modulation domain (for example, the corresponding domain is time domain if the modulation domain is frequency domain; or the corresponding domain is frequency domain if the modulation domain is time domain). The waveform has a relatively small width and relatively fast side lobe attenuation in the corresponding domain. Therefore, for a multiplexing waveform having “tailing” phenomenon, a transmission rate and a good performance in a corresponding domain are contradictory.